


You're a Firework

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 4th of July, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really wants to see the fireworks. John thinks Alex is really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. This was inspired by me seeing fireworks on the beach and the Macy's fireworks on tv. This is also my first Hamilton fic but I've read plenty.

"Come on, John!" Alex dragged his boyfriend through the streets of New York. "I don't wanna miss the fireworks!"

John sighed. "We're not gonna miss them babe. We can see them from all over the city."

Alex huffed. "Well I wanna be as close as possible." They went right to the harbor and waited for the sun to go down. Around nine o'clock, they saw the fist spark go up. It exploded into a big red firework.

More quickly followed it, people cheering and Alex enthralled by them. America might not be his place of birth, but he loved it all the same.

"You're adorable," John told him. 

Alex blushed. "I just love fireworks."

John laughed. "I know you do." As the fireworks went on, he leaned in to kiss Alex. A red, white, and blue firework exploded as their lips met.

"I love you." Alex said

"I love you too. Happy fourth, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
